US 2003/0118641 A1 describes a procedure for reducing the abuse potential of oral pharmaceutical forms which contain extractable opioids. In this procedure, resistance to active compound extraction by means of customary domestic solvents, such as isopropyl alcohol, vodka, white wine vinegar, hot water or peroxides, 0.01 HCl in diluted alcohol, should in particular be brought about. It is proposed to formulate the active compound with a matrix-forming polymer and an ion exchange material, e.g. styrene-divinylbenzene polymers, in micronized form. The ion exchange material is crucial for the function of increased resistance to active compound extraction. The matrix-forming polymer obviously serves as a structure-imparting agent for the pharmaceutical core. A long list of possible substances is specified for the matrix-forming polymers, which among many other substances also comprises polymethacrylates. Preferred matrix-forming agents are C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl-celluloses.
US 2004/0052731 A1 describes a pharmaceutical form, in particular suitable for opioid active compounds, which should contribute to the reduction of the abuse potential as a result of improper administration. It is proposed to combine a lipophilic active compound variant with a water-insoluble additive, such as, for example, a fatty acid or crosslinked water-soluble polysaccharides.
US 2005/0163856 A1 describes a therapeutic procedure for the treatment of patients suffering from pain with an oxycodone-containing pharmaceutical form having reduced abuse potential as a result of dissolution in a solvent and subsequent improper administration. To this end, the active compound should be formulated with a matrix-forming polymer selected from the group consisting of hydroxypropyl-cellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose or hydroxyethylcellulose.
WO 2006/094083 A1 describes a pharmaceutical form having controlled venlafaxine release characteristics. For the reduction of the abuse potential by addition of ethanol, the active compound is integrated into a matrix of a gelling, crosslinked polymer, e.g. xanthan. Further hydrophobic polymers, inter alia also polymethacrylates, can be added as additives.
WO 1994/022431 A1 describes an oral pharmaceutical preparation containing a therapeutically effective amount of morphine for administration. It consists of at least 50 individual particles with an individual particle size in the range of 0.7 to 1.4 mm. Each particle has a core containing a salt of morphine coated with a barrier layer. The barrier layer contains at least one water insoluble component selected from the group of ethyl cellulose, copolymers synthesized from acrylic or methacrylic esters and natural waxes, and a plasticizer, for providing drug release through the coating barrier layer which is substantially independent of pH in the range of 1.0 to 7.0. The resulting serum concentration of morphine obtained is at least 50% of the maximum serum concentration during at least 12 hours after the administration of a single dose of said preparation.
US 2007/053698 discloses methods of sustained release administration of opioids, including but not limited to hydromorphone and oxycodone, that exhibit improved properties with respect to co-ingestion with aqueous alcohol.
Problem and Solution
Pharmaceutical compositions are designed to release the active ingredient in a manner of reproducible release profiles. This shall result in desirable and reliable blood level profiles which shall provide an optimal therapeutic effect. If the blood level concentrations are too low, the active ingredient will not cause a sufficient therapeutic effect. If the blood level concentrations are too high, this may cause toxic effects. In both cases non-optimal blood level concentrations of an active ingredient can be dangerous for the patient and shall therefore be avoided. A problem exists in that the ideal ratios assumed for the release of active ingredient during the design of a pharmaceutical composition can be altered by the general living habits, thoughtlessness or by addictive behaviour of the patients with respect to the use of ethanol or ethanol-containing drinks. In these cases, the pharmaceutical form which is actually designed for an exclusively aqueous medium is additionally exposed to an ethanol containing medium of greater or lesser strength. Since health authorities like for instance the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) focus more and more on the ethanol problem, ethanol resistance may be an important registration requirement in the near future.
Since not all patients are aware of the risk of simultaneous taking of a controlled release pharmaceutical form and ethanol-containing drinks or do not follow or are not able to follow appropriate warnings, advice or recommendations, the object is to design controlled release pharmaceutical compositions such that their mode of action is affected as little as possible by the presence of ethanol.
Conventional pharmaceutical compositions if coated or uncoated are usually not resistant to alcohol at all. The problem of the present invention was to provide controlled release pharmaceutical compositions which are resistant against the influence of ethanol. The means taken should be versatile and applicable to existing controlled release pharmaceutical compositions without essentially altering their already optimized release profiles. The means taken should also be versatile and applicable for the design of new controlled release pharmaceutical compositions and adaptable for a wide range of pharmaceutical active ingredients.
The problems and objects are solved by a controlled release pharmaceutical composition, comprising:                a core, comprising a (one or more) pharmaceutical active ingredient, whereby the core is coated by an ethanol resistance conferring coating layer which has the effect of conferring the release profile of the pharmaceutical active ingredient to be resistant against the influence of ethanol under in-vitro conditions at pH 1.2 and/or at pH 6.8 in a buffered medium according to USP with the addition of 40% (v/v) ethanol,        whereby resistant against the influence of ethanol means that the release profile is not accelerated by more than 20% and not delayed by more than 20% under the influence of the 40% ethanol containing medium in comparison to a release profile determined in the same medium without ethanol,        whereby the ethanol resistance conferring coating layer comprises at least 70% by weight of a mixture of a polymeric portion a) and an excipients portion b) whereby        the polymeric portion a) is consisting of                    a water insoluble, essentially neutral vinyl polymer or vinyl copolymer                        and the excipients portion b) is consisting of the excipients                    b1) 100 to 250% by weight of a non-porous inert lubricant,            b2) 1 to 35% by weight of a cellulosic compound,            b3) 0.1 to 25% by weight of an emulsifier and additionally or alternatively to b3),            b4) 0.1 to 30% by weight of a plasticizer                        whereby the excipients of the excipients portion b) are each calculated on the dry weight of the polymer portion a).        
Starting from a given core with a certain active ingredient and a desired release profile, a skilled person can use the elements of the polymeric portion a) and the excipients portion b) to adjust a balance between acceleration and delay in the media with ethanol to match the desired release profile in media with and without ethanol as close as possible. As a further adjustment tool the skilled person may also employ the thickness of the ethanol resistance conferring coating layer.
Pharmaceutical Composition
The term pharmaceutical composition according of the present invention shall be understood in a broad way. The term includes such pharmaceutical compositions which require high standards for approval by the health authorities as well as such pharmaceutical compositions which have lower approval requirements or do not need to have special approvals at all, for instance so called medical devices or nutraceuticals.
A Controlled Release Pharmaceutical Composition
A controlled release pharmaceutical composition means a pharmaceutical composition including an active pharmaceutical ingredient which is formulated with pharmaceutically acceptable film forming polymers and optionally with pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, where the pharmaceutical composition shows a pH-dependent or a pH-independent reproducible release profile. Examples for controlled release pharmaceutical compositions are immediate release pharmaceutical compositions, enteric coated pharmaceutical compositions, pulsed release pharmaceutical compositions or sustained release pharmaceutical compositions.
Pharmaceutical Active Ingredients
Classification of the Solubility in Water or in Ethanol
The present invention refers to the Classification of the solubility of pharmaceutical active ingredients in water or in ethanol according to the USP Pharmacopeia reference tables, which are cited here:
Parts of solvent required for onepart of solute (between 15° C. andClassification25° C.)Very solubleless than 1Freely solublefrom 1 to 10Solublemore than 10 to 30Sparingly solublemore than 30 to 100Slightly solublemore than 100 to 1000Very slightly solublemore than 1000 to 10.000Practically insolublemore than 10.000
Examples:
DrugSolubility in waterSolubility in ethanolMorphine sulfateSolubleSlightly solubleDiltiazem HClFreely solubleSparingly solubleMetoprolol succinateFreely solubleSparingly solubleCarbamazepinePractically insolubleSolubleTheophyllineSlightly solubleSparingly solubleNaloxoneSolubleSlightly solubleMesalazineVery slightly solublePractically insoluble
The Controlled release pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention may be used for pharmaceutical active ingredients which have a solubility in ethanol which is classified as slightly soluble, such as opioids, for instance morphine sulfate, or opioid antagonists, for instance naloxone. The solubility in water is preferably classified as soluble.
The Controlled release pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention may be used for pharmaceutical active ingredients which have a solubility in ethanol which is classified as sparingly soluble, such as diltiazem, metoprolol or theophyllin. The solubility in water in this case may range from freely soluble to slightly soluble.
The Controlled release pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention may be used for pharmaceutical active ingredients which have a solubility in ethanol which is classified as practically insoluble, such as Mesalazine. The solubility in water in this case is very slightly soluble but may range from soluble to very slightly soluble.
Active Substances
The multilayer dosage form according to the invention is theoretically suitable for any active substance. Information about conventional medicinal products can be found in reference books such as the German Red List or the Merck Index.
The drugs utilized within the scope of the invention are intended for use on or in human or animal bodies to                1. heal, relieve, prevent or detect illness, disease, bodily injury or pathological complaints;        2. identify the condition, state or functioning of the body, or mental states;        3. replace active substances or bodily fluids produced by the human or animal body;        4. ward off, eliminate or neutralize pathogens, parasites or exogenous substances; or        5. influence the condition, state or functioning of the body, or mental states.        
The formulation according to the invention is suitable, in principle, for administering any active pharmaceutical substances or biologically active substances that preferably can be administered as an ingredient of a multiparticle dosage form, from tablets containing pellets, minitablets, capsules, sachets, effervescent tablets or dry powders for oral suspension.
Therapeutic Classes
These pharmaceutically active substances can belong to one or more active substance classes, such as weight-reduction agents (appetite suppressants, anti-obesity agents), anti-acidosis agents, analeptics (antihypoxemics), analgesics (antirheumatics), anthelmintics, antiallergics, antianemics, anti-arrhythmic agents, antibiotics (anti-infectives), anti-dementia agents (nootropics), anti-diabetics, antidotes, antiemetics (antivertiginous agents), anitepileptics, antihemorrhagic agents (antifibrinolytics and other hemostatics), antihypertensives, antihypoglycemic agents, antihypotensive agents, anticoagulants, antimycotics, antiparasitic agents, antiphlogistics, antitussives (expectorants), anti-arteriosclerosis agents, balneotherapeutic agents and agents for heat therapy, beta-receptor blockers, calcium channel blockers and renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system inhibitors, bronchiolytics (antiasthmatics), cholagogues and biliary tract therapeutics, cholinergics, corticoids, dermatic agents, disinfectants (antiseptics), dietetic agents (nutritional agents), diagnostic agents and agents for preparing diagnoses, diuretics, agents that promote blood circulation, withdrawal agents (agents for treating addiction), enzyme inhibitors, preparations for enzyme deficiency, transport proteins, fibrinolytics, geriatrics, antigout preparations, cold and flu remedies and remedies for coughs and sneezing, gynecological remedies, hemorrhoid remedies (proctologics), hepatics, hypnotics (sedatives), hypophysis hormones, hypothalamus hormones and other regulatory peptides and their inhibitors, immune modulators, infusion and standard injection solutions, organ perfusion solutions, cardiac agents, anti-caries agents, periodontosis remedies and other dental preparations, coronary preparations, laxatives, lipid-lowering agents, local anesthetics (neural therapeutics), gastrointestinal remedies, migraine remedies, mineral preparations, oral and pharyngeal remedies, muscle relaxants, anesthetics, neuropathy preparations and other neurotropic agents, ophthalmics, anti-osteoporosis agents (calcium- and bone metabolism regulators), otologic agents, anti-Parkinson's agents and other remedies for extrapyramidal disorders, psychopharmaceuticals, rhinologics (sinus remedies), roborantia (tonics), thyroid preparations, sera, immunglobulins and vaccines, sexual hormones and their inhibitors, spasmolytics (anticholinergics), thrombocyte aggregation inhibitors, tuberculosis remedies, Umstimmungsmittel, urologics, remedies for venous disorders, vitamins, wound and scar treatment agents, cytostatiks and other antineoplastisic agents and protectives, biomaterials, medical synthetics.
Active Substances
Examples of suitable active substances include 5-amino salicylic acid, abacavir, abarelix, abatacept, acamprosate, acarbose, aceclofenac, acetylsalicylic acid, acitretin, aclarubicin, actinomycin, acyclovir, adalimumab, adefovir, adefovir dipivoxil, adenosine, adenosyl methionine, adrenaline, adriacin, agalsidase alpha, agalsidase beta, aldesleukin, alefacept, alemtuzumab, alendronate, alfacalcidol, alfuzosin, alglucosidase alfa, aliskiren, alitretinoin, allopurinol, almotriptan, alosetron, alefacept, alprazolam, alprostadil, amantadine, ambrisentan, ambroxol, amifostin, amiodarone, amisulpride, amitriptyline, amlodipine, amoxicillin, amphotericin B, amprenavir, anagrelide, anakinra, anastrozole, androgen, thiamin (aneurin), anidulafungin, apomorphine, aprepitant, aprotinin, argatroban, aripiprazole, arsentrioxide, artemether, ascorbic acid, atazanavir, atenolol, atomoxetine, atorvastatin, atosiban, axerophthol, azathioprine, azelaic acid, azithromycin, aztreonam, balsalazide, barbituric acid derivates, basiliximab, beclapermin, beclometasone, bemiparin, benazepril, benidipine, benzodiazepine, betahistin, betamethasone, bevacizumab, bexarotene. bezafibrate, bicalutamide, bimatoprost, biotin, bisoprolol, bivalirudin, bortezomib, bosentan, botulinum toxin, brimonidine, brinzolamide, bucillamine, budesonide, budipine, bufexamac, bumetanide, buprenorphine, bupropion, butizine, calcitonin, calcium, calcium antagonists, candesartan, capecitabine, captopril, carbamazepine, carbetocin, carbidopa, carboplatin, carglumic acid, carvedilol, caspofungin, cefaclor, cefadroxil, cefalexin, cephalosporin, cefdinir, cefditoren, cefepime, cefixime, cefotiam, cefozopran, cefprozil, ceftriaxon, cefuroxime, celecoxib, cepecitabine, cerivastatin, cetirizine, cetrorelix, cetuximab, cevimeline, chenodeoxycholic acid, choriogonadotropin, ciclesonide, cyclosporine, cidofovir, cilastatin, cilostazol, cimetidine, cinacalcet, ciprofloxacin, cisplatin, citalopram, cladribine, clarithromycin, clavulanic acid, clindamycin, clobetasol, clobutinol, clofarabine, clonidine, clopidogrel, cobalamine, codeine, caffeine, colesevelam, cholestyramine, cotrimoxazole, cromoglicic acid, cromolyn, coumarin, cyclophosphamide, cyclosporine, cyproterone, cysteamine, cysteine, cytarabine, dabigatranetexilate, daclizumab, dalfopristine, danaparoid, dapiprazole, daptomycin, darbepoetin, darifenacin, darunavir, dasatinib, deferiprone, deferasirox, desipramine, desirudin, desloratadine, desmopressine, desogestrel, desonide, dexibuprofen, dexketoprofen, dexrazoxane, diazepam, dibotermin alfa, diclofenac, didanosine, dihydralazine, diltiazem, dimenhydrinate, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethicone, dipivoxil, dipyridamole, disoproxil, disopyramide, divalproex, docetaxel, docosane-1-ol, dolasetron, domperidone, donepezil, dopamine, dornase alfa, dorzolamide, doxazosine, doxercalciferol, doxifluridine, doxorubicine, doxylamine, dronabinol, droperidol, drospirenone, drotrecogin alpha, duloxetine, dutasteride, ebastine, ecabet, econazole, eculizumab, efalizumab, efavirenz, eflornithine, eletriptan, emedastine, emtricitabine, enalapril, encepur, enfurvirtide, enoxaparin, entacapone, entecavir, epalrestat, ephedrine, epinastine, epinephrine, epirubicine, eplerenone, epoetin, eprosartan, eptacog alfa, eptifibatide, eptotermin alfa, erlotinib, ertapenem, escitalopram, esomeprazole, estradiol, estrogen, etanercept, ethenzamide, ethinyl estradiol, etofenamate, etofibrate, etofylline, etonogestrel, etoposide, etoricoxib, everolimus, exemestane, exenatide, ezetimibe, famciclovir, famotidine, farmorubicin, faropenem daloxate, felbinac, felodipine, fenofibrate, fentanyl, fenticonazole, fexofenadine, filgastrim, finasteride, fluconazole, fludarabine, flunarizine, fluorometholone, fluorouracil, fluoxetine, flupirtine, flurbiprofen, flutamide, fluticasone, fluvastatin, fluvoxamine, follitropin, folic acid, fomepizole, fomivirsen, fondaparinux, formoterol, fosamprenavir, fosaprepitant dimeglumine, fosfomicin, fosinopril, frovatriptan, fulvestrant, furosemide, fusidic acid, gabapentin, gadobenate, gadobenic acid, gadobutrol, gadodiamide, gadopentetic acid, galantamine, gallopamil, galsulfase, ganciclovir, ganirelix, gatifloxacin, gefitinib, gemcitabine, gemfibrozil, gentamicin, gepirone, gestagen, gestoden, ginkgo, glatiramer, glibenclamide, gliclazide, glimepiride, glipizide, glucagon, glucitol, glucosamine, glutathione, glyburide, glycerol, glycerol trinitrate, glycoside antibiotics, goserelin, granisetron, grepafloxacin, guanethidine, gyrase inhibitors, halofantrine, haloperidol, haemin, urea derivatives as oral antidiabetics, heparin, cardiac glycosides, hyaluronic acid, hydralazine, hydrochlorothiazide, hydroxy omeprazole, hydroxyzine, hypothalamus hormones, ibandronic acid, ibritumomab, ibuprofen, idarubicin, idursulfase, ifliximab, ifosfamide, iloprost, imatinib, imidapril, imiglucerase, imipenem, imipramine, imiquimod, indinavir, indometacin, indoramin, infliximab, insulin glargin, insulin, interferon, interleukin, iohexol, iopamidol, iopromide, iosarcol, ipratropium bromide, irbesartan, irinotecan, isoconazole, isoprenaline, isosorbide, itraconazole, ivabradine, iodine, St. John's wort, potassium salt, ketoconazole, ketoprofen, ketotifen, lacidipine, lamivudine, lamotrigine, lanreotide, lansoprazole, lanthanum carbonate, laronidase, latanoprost, leflunomide, lenalidomide, lepirudin, lercanidipine, leteprinim, letrozole, leuprolide, levacetylmethadol, levafloxacin, levetiracetam, levobupivacaine, levocabastin, levocetirizine, levodopa, levodropropizine, levofloxazine, levomethadone, levonorgestrel, levothyroxine, licofelone, lidocaine, limaprost, linezolid, liothyronine, liponic acid, lisinopril, lisuride, lodoxamide, lofepramine, lomefloxacin, lomustine, loperamide, lopinavir, loratadine, lornoxicam, losartan, loteprednol etabonate, lovastatin, loxoprofen, lumefantrine, lumiracoxib, lutropin, magnesium, macrolide antibiotics, mangafodipir, manidipine, maprotiline, maraviroc, maxacalcitol, mebendazole, mebeverine, mecasermin, meclozine, mefenamic acid, mefloquine, melatonin, meloxicam, melphalan, memantine, menaquinone, menadione, mepindolol, meprobamate, meropenem, mesalamine, mesalazine, mesuximide, metamizole, metaxalone, metformin, methadone, methotrexate, methoxy-polyethylene glycol-epoetin beta, methyl-(5-amino-4-opentanoate), methyl-(5-amino-4-oxopentanoate) methyl naloxone, methylnaltrexone, methylphenidate, methylprednisolone, metixen, metoclopramide, metoprolol, metronidazole, mianserin, mibefradil, micafungin, miconazole, mifepristone, miglitol, miglustat, minocycline, minoxidil, mirtazapine, misoprostol, mitomycin, mitoxantrone, mizolastine, modafinil, moexipril, mometasone furoate, montelukast, moroctocog alfa, morphine, mosapride, moxifloxacin, ergot alkaloids, mycophenolate mofetil, nadifloxacin, nadroparine calcium, naftidrofuryl, nalbuphine, naloxone, naproxen, naratriptan, narcotine, natalizumab, natamycin, nateglinide, sodium phenylbutyrate, nebivolol, nefazodone, nelarabine, nelfinavir, neostigmine, neramexane, nesiritide, nevirapine, niacin, nicardipine, nicergoline, nikethamide, nicorandil, nicotinic acid, nifedipine, niflumic acid, nilotinib, nilvadipine, nimodipine, nimorazole, nimustine, nisoldipine, nitisinone, norelgestromin, norfloxacin, noscapin, novaminsulfon, nystatin, octreotide, ofloxacin, octreotride, olanzapine, olmesartan, olopatadine, olsalazine, omalizumab, omeprazole, omoconazole, ondansetron, orlistat, oseltamivir, oxacephem, oxaceprol, oxacillin, oxaliplatin, oxaprozin, oxcarbazepine, oxiconazole, oxycodone, oxymetazoline, paclitaxel, palifermin, paliperidone, palivizumab, palonosetron, panipenem, panitumumab, pantoprazole, pantothenic acid, paracetamol, parathyroid hormone, parecoxib, paricalcitol, paroxetine, pegaptanib, pegaspargase, pegfilgrastrim, peginterferon, pemetrexed, penciclovir, penicillin (oral), pentazocine, pentifylline, pentoxifylline, peptide antibiotics, perflutren, perindopril, perphenazine, pethidine, plant extracts, phenazone, pheniramine, phenothiazines, phenserine, phenylbutazone, phenylbutyric acid, phenytoin, phylloquinone, pilsicainide, pimecrolimus, pimozide, pindolol, pioglitazone, piperacillin, piperazine, piracetam, pirenzepine, piribedil, pirlindole, piroxicam, porfimer, posaconazole, pramipexole, pramlintide, pranlukast, pravastatin, prazosin, pregabalin, procaine, promazine, propionic acid derivatives, propiverine, propofol, propranolol, propyphenazone, prostaglandins, protionamide, proxyphylline, pyridoxine, quetiapine, quinapril, quinupristin, rabeprazole, racecadotril, raloxifene, raltegravir, ramipril, ranibizumab, ranitidine, ranolazine, rasagiline, rasburicase, reboxetine, repaglinide, reproterol, reserpine, retapamulin, retinol, revofloxacin, ribavirin, riboflavin, rifampicin, rifaximin, riluzole, rimexolone, rimonabant, risedronate, risperidone, ritonavir, rituximab, rivastigmine, rizatriptan, rofecoxib, ropinirole, ropivacaine, rosiglitazone, rosuvastatin, rotigotine, roxatidine, roxithromycin, rufinamide, ruscogenin, rutoside, sabadilla, salbutamol, salicylic acid, salmeterol, saperconazole, sargramostim, thyroid hormones, scopolamine, selegiline, sertaconazole, sertindol, sertraline, sevelamer, sevofluran, sibutramine, sildenafil, silicate, simvastatin, sirolimus, sitagliptine, sitaxentan, sitosterol, sivelestat, solifenacin, somatropin, sorafenib, sotalol, spagluminic acid, sparfloxacin, spectinomycin, spiramycin, spirapril, spironolactone, stavudine, stiripentol, streptomycin, strontium ranelate, sucralfate, sufentanil, sulbactam, sulfasalazine, sulfonamide, sulpiride, sultamicillin, sultiame, sumatriptan, sunitinib, suxamethonium chloride, tacrine, tacrolimus, tadalafil, tafluprost, taliolol, talsaclidine, tamoxifen, tamsulosin, tandospirone, tasonermin, tazarotene, tazobactam, tegafur, tegaserod, telbivudine, telithromycin, telmisartan, temocapril, temoporfin, temozolomide, temsirolimus, tenatoprazole, tenecteplase, teniposide, tenofovir, tenoxicam, terazosin, terbinafine, terbutaline, terfenadine, teriparatide, terlipressin, tertatolol, testosterone, tetrabenazine, tetracycline, tetryzoline, tezosentan, theobromine, theophylline, thiamazole, thiamin, thiotepa, thrombin, thyrotropin alfa, thyroxine, tiagabine, tiapride, tibolone, ticlopidine, tigecycline, tilidine, timolol, tinidazole, tioconazole, tioguanine, tiotropium, thioxolone, tipranavir, tirofiban, tiropramide, tizanidine, tobramycin, tocopherol alpha/beta/gamma/delta, tolazoline, tolbutamide, tolcapone, tolnaftate, tolperisone, tolterodine, topiramate, topotecan, torasemide, trabectedin, tramadol, tramazoline, trandolapril, tranylcypromine, trapidil, trastuzumab, travoprost, trazodone, trepostinil, triamcinolone, triamterene, trifluperidol, trifluridine, trofosfamide, trimetazidine, trimethoprim, trimipramine, tripelennamine, triprolidine, tirofiban, tromantadine, trometamol, tropalpin, trovafloxacin, troxerutin, trypsin, tulobuterol, tyramine, tyrothricin, urapidil, ursodeoxycholic acid, ursodiol, valaciclovir, valdecoxib, valganciclovir, valproic acid, valsartan, vancomycin, vardenafil, vareniclin, vecuronium chloride, venlafaxine, verapamil, verteporfin, vidarabine, vigabatrin, vildagliptin, viloxazine, vinblastine, vincamin, vincristine, vindesine, vinorelbine, vinpocetine, viquidil, voglibose, voriconazole, warfarin, xantinol nicotinate, ximelagatran, xipamide, zafirlukast, zalcitabine, zaleplon, zanamivir, ziconotide, zidovudine, ziprasidon, zoledronic acid, zolmitriptan, zolpidem, zonisamide, zopiclone, zotepine and the like.
If desired, the active substances can also be used in the form of their pharmaceutically utilized salts or chemical derivatives with comparable or, if necessary, slightly altered spectrums of action, and in the case of chiral active substances, both optically active isomeres and racemic mixtures or diastereoisomeric mixtures can be used. If desired, the compounds of the invention can also contain two or more active pharmaceutical substances.
Ethanol Resistance Conferring Coating Layer
The term ethanol resistance conferring coating layer means a coating onto a core, comprising a pharmaceutical active ingredient, whereby the coating comprises at least 70, at least 80 at least 90, at least 95, at least 99 or 100% by weight of a mixture of a polymeric portion a) and an excipients portion b) whereby                the polymeric portion a) is consisting of a water insoluble, essentially neutral vinyl polymer or vinyl copolymer and        the excipients portion b) is consisting of the excipients                    b1) 100 to 250, 110 to 240, 150 to 220% by weight of a non-porous inert lubricant,            b2) 1 to 35, 2 to 30, 5 to 28 or 15 to 25% by weight of a cellulosic compound,            b3) 0.1 to 25, 0.8 to 20, 1 to 15 or 5 to 12% by weight of an emulsifier and additionally or alternatively to b3),            b4) 0.1 to 30, 1 to 25, 2 to 22 or 5 to 15% by weight of a plasticizer                        whereby the excipients of the excipients portion b) are each calculated on the dry weight of the polymer portion a). The polymeric portion a) and the excipients portion b) are uniformly mixed with each other.Resistance Against the Influence of Ethanol        
Ethanol resistant pharmaceutical formulations are formulations with release kinetics not significantly affected in the presence of ethanol. Ethanol resistance may be an important registration requirement in the near future. Conventional pharmaceutical compositions if coated or uncoated are usually not resistant to alcohol at all. Surprisingly it was found that when coatings comprising an ethanol resistance conferring coating layer according to the present invention are applied to cores that are immediate release pharmaceutical compositions, sustained release pharmaceutical compositions, enteric coated pharmaceutical compositions or pulsed release pharmaceutical compositions these coatings provide an acceptable resistance against alcohol. An ethanol resistant formulation is sometimes also called a rugged formulation.
Resistance against the influence of ethanol (Ethanol resistant pharmaceutical formulations) is defined in that the release profile determined under in-vitro conditions at pH 1.2 and/or at pH 6.8 in a buffered medium according to USP with the addition of 40% (v/v) ethanol is not accelerated by more than 20%, preferably by not more than 10%, and not delayed by more than 20%, preferably by not more than 10%, under the influence of the 40% ethanol containing medium in comparison to a release profile determined in the same medium without ethanol. Generally an acceleration of a release profile is more critical than a delay. Therefore, the upper limit for an acceleration of the release profile is preferably not more than 10%, more preferably not more than 5%, even more preferably there is no acceleration of the release profile at all.
Depending on the certain pharmaceutical composition the applicable conditions of the USP test may vary for instance if the paddle or basket method has to be used or the stirring has to be 50, 100 or 150 rpm. For the determination of the ethanol resistance it does not matter which USP test is applied for the certain pharmaceutical composition as long as it is the relevant test for the certain pharmaceutical composition and the test conditions with and without ethanol are the same.
Resistance against the influence of ethanol in the sense of the present invention shall be tested in a relevant period of the release of the active ingredient, where meaningful results can be expected. The period which is meaningful chosen is from or between 10 to 80% of the total dosage release in the medium without ethanol. In this period the resistance against the influence of ethanol shall be determined at a number n of at least n=3, but preferably more than 3, for instance n=4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 or 12 uniformly distributed test points. The number of meaningful chosen test points depends on the total time period of the release profile from or between 10 to 80% of the total dosage release. The longer the time period the more uniformly distributed test points can be chosen meaningful. The first test point should be the first full hour or half hour time point at or after the 10% release point. The last test point should be at the last full hour or half hour time point at or before the 80% release point. The other test point or test points should be in the middle (n=3) or uniformly distributed (n>3) at full hour or half hour time points at or in between the 10 and 80% release phase. The percentage of acceleration or delay is calculated by the arithmetic mean (arithmetic average) of the n values to give the arithmetic mean release.
The term “and/or” in “under in-vitro conditions at pH 1.2 and/or at pH 6.8” means that there may be different meaningful conditions for different pharmaceutical compositions. Resistance against the influence of ethanol shall be determined only in a relevant period of the release of the active ingredient.
For instance immediate release pharmaceutical compositions will release the active ingredient in a short period of time which is usually less than 2 hours. In this case the in-vitro conditions at pH 1.2 which simulate the gastric fluid are sufficient for the test. There is usually no need for testing at pH 6.8.
On the other hand sustained release pharmaceutical compositions have longer periods of the release of the active ingredient for instance from 6 to 12 or even more hours, with usually more than 10% release within the first two hours. In this case it is meaningful to test under in-vitro conditions at pH 1.2 and at pH 6.8.
Enteric coated pharmaceutical compositions are defined to show almost no release or less than 10% release of the active ingredient within the first two hours at pH 1.2. In this case a meaningful testing requires to test the ethanol resistance additionally at the end of the pH 1.2 phase after 2 hours in the medium with and without 40% ethanol. If there is a release of not more than 10% of the total dose at pH 1.2 after 2 hours in the medium with 40% ethanol, the testing can be continued in the 10% to 80% release phase at pH 6.8 as discussed above. If there should be already more than 10% release at pH 1.2 after 2 hours in the medium with 40% ethanol, the enteric pharmaceutical composition is regarded to be not resistant against the influence of ethanol and no more testing at pH 6.8 is required.
Pulsed release pharmaceutical compositions are defined to show a defined lag time of several hours, maybe 4, 5, or 6 hours, with almost no release or less than 10% release of the active ingredient at pH 6.8 before the active ingredient is released in the pulse phase within a comparatively short period of time, maybe 1 or 2 hours. In this case a meaningful testing requires testing the ethanol resistance additionally at the end of the lag phase in the medium with 40% ethanol. If there is a release of not more than 10% of the total dose at the end of the lag phase at pH 6.8 in the medium with 40% ethanol, the testing can be continued in the 10% to 80% release phase at pH 6.8 as discussed above. If there should be more than 10% of the total dose at the end of the lag phase at pH 6.8 in the medium with 40% ethanol, the pulsed pharmaceutical composition is regarded to be not resistant against the influence of ethanol and no more testing at pH 6.8 is required.
The percentages of acceleration or delay under the influence of the 40% ethanol containing medium are calculated by subtraction of corresponding single release values and the calculation of the arithmetic average thereof. The n release values taken from the medium with ethanol are subtracted by the corresponding n release values from the medium without ethanol and the arithmetic average of the differences is calculated. A positive result stands for an acceleration of the release; a negative result stands for a delayed release.
A controlled release pharmaceutical composition which fulfils these conditions can be considered to be resistant against critically accelerated release or delay of the active compound by thoughtlessness or by addictive behaviour of the patients with respect to the use of ethanol or ethanol-containing drinks. This situation relates essentially to the simultaneous or subsequent consumption of an alcoholic drink together with the taking of the controlled release pharmaceutical form, such that the pharmaceutical form is exposed to a strong ethanol-containing medium in the stomach or intestine.
However, the purpose of the present invention is expressively not to stimulate, to promote or to make possible the consumption of ethanol-containing drinks together with delayed-release pharmaceutical forms, but to alleviate or to avoid the possibly fatal consequences of intentional or inadvertent misuse or abuse.